


Luxury Tour at the Slateport Oceanic Museum

by galaxy_harlot



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_harlot/pseuds/galaxy_harlot
Summary: You paid to get fucked by the receptionists' big dicks at the Oceanic Museum in Slateport City.
Relationships: Oceanic Museum Receptionists/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Luxury Tour at the Slateport Oceanic Museum

“Welcome to the Oceanic Museum! Oh. You’d like the _luxury_ tour? That’ll be five thousand pokken please.” The receptionist took the money with a huge smile that made jade lipstick sparkle. “Such a generous donation, thank you.” She reached into a desk and pulled out a set of sea green rubber gloves that matched her hair. “Now if you’d remove your pants and take a seat on the counter, I’ll begin to show you the beauty of the ocean and its rocking sensations.”

Her fingers worked the taint behind your nuts with two fingers. Her palm gently massaged them, treating them to a soft rocking. Her left hand daintily held your cock with three fingers and her thumb. As your dick grew in length and firmness, she salivated in anticipation. She closed her eyes, showing off her black eye shadow, and dipped her face to your crotch and fit her mouth down your shaft. Time disappeared as her trained mouth and tongue pleasured every inch and worked her throat over your girth.

Her nose pressed up against your crotch and her tongue was reaching far past your balls. Her saliva soaked fingers moved down your taint, moving towards your ass. Those two digits slipped into your ass and started to work it loose. Pump after pump made your mind start to fade towards totally confused bliss. A third finger worked its way in. Then a fourth. Then the rest of her fist. It made you feel more than full. Your tiny donut was feeling like it was going to snap if she kept going. As you feel yourself getting close to finishing, she pulls our her hand, and lifts her face off your junk.

Her makeup was dripping, and she was panting for breath. She stood up from her chair, and lifted her white micro-skirt with black trim. There was an intense woody and meaty _thud_ as her gigantic penis slammed onto the counter. She worked an emerald condom onto the intimidating mass. Then pressed its tip against your ass. She grabbed hold of your ankles and held them to your head. There was no escaping this hurricane of a pounding you were about to receive.

Even if you tried to struggle, she was adamant about cramming as much of it into every fathom of your ass. You were going to get depth probed, and she had the training to make it happen. Every single thrust was making your ass relent more and more until you finally became a total fuck toy for her to absolutely destroy. As you felt yourself dwindling to bliss you could hear her say to someone at another desk, “I’m going to need some help. Can you take care of the mouth?”

A woman that looked almost exactly like her stepped from behind the other counter and made her way to your face. You were on your back, ass full of this receptionist’s torpedo, and now this other woman’s gigantic treasure chest was sitting on your face while her sword hardened up. She pulled back, wrenched your lips wide open with a quick yank of your jaw, and gagged you on her rod.

Both of them kept constantly going at you despite any struggle. Your ass was going sore. Your throat was getting hoarse with intense moans and muted shrieks. They went for what felt like hours as they absolutely obliterated your prostate, completely eroded your lifesaver, and treated you to leagues of hard fucking. They refused to stop pushing wave after wave of pleasure until they made you coat the counter in your splooge.

Even then they continued, far too focused to stop until they’ve reached their own pleasure as well. Everything was burning by the time they finally did. Streams of cum repeatedly fired from their massive nuts. They filled you up to the gills with their warmth. When they finally pulled out you were left with both holes leaking, and your stomach aching. They fell to the ground, gasping for air and mumbling, “Thank you again for such a wonderful donation.”


End file.
